


Rivals

by MikazukiMunechika305



Category: Hakuouki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikazukiMunechika305/pseuds/MikazukiMunechika305
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanosuke and Kyo have decided to spend an evening together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rivals

Sanosuke leans forward to pour Kyou another cup of sake. "How did you get the idea to come here?"  
"Don't know, I just felt a sudden urge to get someone else than Amagiri and Kazama or the Choushuu guys as company. You were the first guy who came into my mind," the black-haired oni shrugs.  
"I see." The redhead doesn't know how it ended up like this, why he's now drinking sake with his enemy—no, probably they're just rivals, and rivals are allowed to go drinking together, aren't they?  
They don't feel real hatred towards each other after all.


End file.
